In A Little While
by Sorlk Lewis
Summary: A year after Crichton returns to Earth, after several years in the UT, he reminisces about the Uncharted Teritories for a brief moment...


Disclaimer: The beautiful genius of Farscape belongs to its wonderful creator, Rockne S. O'Bannon, and all the lovely people involved with it including Nine Networks, Jim Henson Productions, Animal Logic, etc. If I was making money from writing this stuff, do you honestly think I would still be writing only fanfic? eJrHWg  
  
Notes: Well, so that the length of these stories make more sense, I'll tell you the reason for them being so short. During the day, I have actual jobs (yes, plural), among screenwriting, or at least my attempt at screenwriting, so I only have time to write these on my lunch break when I'm listening to music... and that's a fun little extra, I should mention. Lately I've been using song titles and the lyrics for insperation or the title it's self for my fics... Bonus points if you can tell me which ones and which artists. Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy these little fics... I know I sure do enjoy writing them. ~ Bronwyn R. Lewis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taking a long drink of the ice-cold beer he held loosely in his hand, Crichton leaned back against the upper steps of his porch. The beach and breath-taking sunset sprawled out before him, so beautiful that it would have held anyone in awe… anyone but him.  
  
Earth. He was back… home? He wasn't really sure about that. After his adventures in the Uncharted Territories, he could never really be home again… ever. His true home was among the stars, not the small, backwater planet he was born on, grew up on.  
  
And it was backwater, in so many ways. That was one thing he certainly agreed with her on… at least now he did. After six cycles on the run in the universe, one year on Earth seemed to last an eternity.  
  
No adventure. That's what Earth had. Bungee jumping was boring. Racing cars was boring. Flying F-14's was boring. How could you ever surpass a living ship bigger than the town you use to live in? You couldn't beat the ride through a wormhole. Nor could you beat the adrenaline rush of a firefight with aliens that spit fire, shoot needles, have telepathy, mind-sucking vampires, or anything else out there.  
  
D.K. quietly sat next to his best friend, the radio on in the background, loud enough to barely hear, but quiet enough to block out entirely.  
  
"You know, they didn't have music out there… at least nothing like we have here."  
  
He was motionless… like being out there in outer space had left a void in him. Or maybe it was returning to Earth that had left the void in him… whatever it was, John didn't move. Didn't have any emotion in his eyes like he use to… you could barely tell he was moving his mouth to talk.  
  
"You know, D.K., there are millions of races out there… billions, in fact. It's amazing…" John trailed off, his eyes scanning the darkening sky for something… maybe for his friends, maybe for any sign of life out there.  
  
D.K. cleared his throat, trying to ask the question that had been nagging at him for the last year, since his friend had returned; "John… why haven't you talked about it… about being out there?"  
  
Dark blue eyes flickered in his direction… they weren't the bright blue they were before, they held something darker now… "I dunno."  
  
Simple answer. Not. It was the typical John Crichton Jr. cop-out, that's what it was. "Come on, man… we already believe what little you have said. What is the problem?"  
  
Looking back out to the ocean and sky, the sun lower now, he took a long draw on his beer as he reached to turn up the radio…  
  
Tapping his foot along to the music, enjoying the moment… music was the only thing he enjoyed anymore.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to. That's why." Pausing for a moment, something in the sky catching his attention… a shooting star.  
  
Pulling John out of the moment, D.K. pushed further, "Why didn't you?"  
  
"I had friends out there… a family. Jerry Springer kind of family, to an extreme, but a family. More of a family than anything I've ever had…"  
  
Draining his beer, Crichton looked at the bottle, smiling slightly to himself and talking low, almost to himself… "Still not as good as Fellip Nectar… I'll grant you that much."  
  
"Fellip Nectar?"  
  
Standing up, looking at the bottle one last time, Crichton chucked the brown glass out into the ocean. Sitting back down, he turned the radio down low again, the song that had caught his attention already a forgotten memory.  
  
"Yeah. Fellip Nectar. Like beer… but better. Different, too. Aviation fuel shooters were good… raslak sure had a kick to it. You drink that stuff hot, ya know… but Fellip Nectar… I liked that stuff."  
  
D.K. nodded, noting that the sun had finally set, the cool air of night starting to settle over their Florida hangout. Glancing towards the door, noting that the rest of the family had turned on the lights, most likely preparing dinner.  
  
"She liked Fellip Nectar."  
  
His words so close to a whisper, that D.K. almost missed them… "She?"  
  
"No one… never mind…"  
  
His interest piqued, he pushed his friend for an answer, "Who was she, John?"  
  
His voice got dark and angry… something D.K. had never heard before from his friend; "Like I said, no one. Just drop it."  
  
An awkward silence fell over the two friends like the blanket of darkness that covered them as well. The porch door behind them quietly opening, breaking the quiet, soft female footsteps trailed out onto the old boards, causing them to creak with the weight increase.  
  
"Hey, Pip-squeak."  
  
Amy laughed, "I can't surprise you anymore, can I, Johnny?"  
  
Smiling, John stood up and gave his youngest sister a bear hug, pulling her up and off of the porch. "You never did surprise me."  
  
"Hey, put me down!" she protested in laughter. He dropped her back down, roughing up her light brown hair. She punched him lightly in the arm, earning a rare smile from her brother, D.K. laughing at the two siblings the entire time.  
  
"Dad wanted me to come tell you two jokers that supper is ready when you are."  
  
"Thanks, Amy." Said D.K. as he stood up, glancing out at the dark beach before turning towards the door.  
  
"You coming, bro?"  
  
John looked between his little sister and his best friend, "In a little while…"  
  
Amy hugged her brother again, "It's good to have you back."  
  
Returning the hug, John smiled sadly, "I'm glad I am too, kiddo."  
  
D.K. opened the old screen door as Amy released her brother and went back into the house, D.K. following.  
  
Turning back out to the night sky, stars speckling the purplish black, Crichton sighed. "In a little while, Aeryn… in a little while."  
  
Fin 


End file.
